The invention relates to a method for producing a control element having a touch-sensitive zone, in which method a paste-like material is applied to a carrier plate. Furthermore, the invention relates to a control element, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Control elements with touch-sensitive zones are being increasingly used in motor vehicles for inputting user instructions, for example for actuating functional units such as Infotainment systems.
EP 1 352 384 B1 describes the manufacture of a touch screen in which a resistance layer is applied to a carrier plate made of glass. The application of a pattern of conductive edge electrodes and of conductor tracks to the resistance layer is carried out by a screen printing method in which a silver frit composition is printed onto the resistance layer.
US 2002/0197455 A1 also describes the application of electrodes to an insulation layer of a touch screen. Here, the insulation layer covers a resistance layer which is arranged on a glass substrate, and the electrodes are formed on the insulation layer by a screen printing method.
US 2010/0200539 A1 describes a method for producing a touch screen in which a layer of indium-tin-oxide is arranged on a plastics substrate. Etching paste is applied to this oxide layer. The oxide layer is removed from the places provided with the etching paste by increasing the temperature, and in this way the plastic substrate is exposed.
DE 10 2006 021 270 A1 describes the printing of operator controlled symbols onto an acrylic screen by screen printing.
WO 2007/017485 A2 describes a touch screen in which a layer of organic light-emitting diodes is applied by a printing method to electrodes which are arranged on a substrate.